


How to Fix Fathers' Outfit - The Guide by Scorpius Malfoy

by herman_the_moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Comic, Digital Art, Family Feels, Gen, Good Dad Draco, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash, an unholy amount of festive patterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/pseuds/herman_the_moth
Summary: Draco's plans to impress a certain recently divorced Saviour are ruined with a little onrush of accidental magic. Or are they?





	How to Fix Fathers' Outfit - The Guide by Scorpius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> My comic for the HP Joggers Festive Drarry mini fest!  
> It turned out more pre-slash than I had intended and I truly hope you won't mind D:


End file.
